Lullaby
by Faoladh
Summary: (Reescrito)Tomar decisiones no siempre es fácil, sin embargo ¿cuánto dolor estás dispuesto a soportar? Nick Wilde lo entenderá de la manera más desgarradora cuando tenga que afrontar sus más grandes miedos para cuidar lo único que le queda de su amor... (Nick x Skye) Advertencia: Temas sensibles, no apto para menores de 15 años, contendrá lenguaje ofensivo, (HISTORIA SIN NICUDY)


**Para comenzar, esta historia no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Dunk Mell sin embargo ahora se muda a mi perfil, ya he corregido algunos faltas de ortografía además, espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

Lullaby

"Amor de invierno y verano"

Esta es la historia de amor de una pareja de zorros, como toda historia, está inicia con un romance que para algunos es hermosa, pero esta no tiene un final feliz...Todo comenzó una tarde de verano, cierto zorro patrullaba con su mejor amiga en TundraTown, no había nada de malo hasta que: a unas cuantas cuadras se ve a dos animales pelear, ambos se percataron y fueron hasta aquel lugar, encontraron a un lobo que estaba forzando a una Zorra Ártica. Ella estaba herida por lo que el lobo tendría serios problemas, la cual al verlos huyó lo más rápido.

-Judy ayuda a la señorita yo iré tras él

-espera Nick podría ser peligroso

Nick corrió tras él pero se metía entre las calles cubiertas de nieve, la cual era más difícil para Nick, sin embargo no dejaría que aquella criatura escapara.

Judy por su parte pedía refuerzos y una ambulancia, aunque no estaba herida de gravedad si no atendían su herida está podría llegar a infectarse.

Nick seguía persiguiéndolo hasta que llegaron a un callejón donde él lobo se atrevió a luchar.

Tomo impulso para saltar y caer encima de Nick, ambos forcejeaban dando al mismo tiempo golpes, como era de esperarse aquel animal era más grande que él zorro, por lo que le costaba a Nick tratar de llevarle el ritmo, con una fuerte patada él lobo se quitó a Nick topándolo en la pared más cercana.

Pronto el aquél cánido se lanzó para apalear al vulpino, sin embargo fue detenido por su compañera quién le disparó un dardo tranquilízate

-¡NICK!- Ella corrió hasta su amigo para socorrerlo -¿Estás bien?

-Zanahorias... ¿Cómo... fue?-

-ya habrá tiempo de explicar-

Con cuidado ella ayudo a levantar a Nick, ambos regresaron hasta el lugar donde comenzó todo, por suerte ya tenían refuerzos en el lugar, Nick recordó que había una hembra herida pero por perseguir aquel lobo nunca pudo fijarse quién era, lo cual resultó ser una bella zorra Ártica, el hermoso pelaje blanco estaba manchado por su herida del dorso lo cual preocupo un poco a Nick

-Zanahorias... Por favor

-tranquilo Nick, pedí una ambulancia antes de irte a buscar

No tardó mucho en llegar, Nick no se apartó de ella, incluso cuando tuvieron que llevársela, él estuvo al pendiente de ella. Su compañera lo miraba atentamente, realmente nunca había visto esa actitud en Nick, se acercó hasta quedar cerca de él

-Es linda ¿no te parece?

-¿Que?

-vi como la mirabas es obvio que ella te gusta

-No... Para nada

Ella solo lanzó una pequeña risita su amigo le había gustado aquella hembra

-Nick, no creo que estuvieras tan al pendiente de ella solo por hacer tú acto de servicio social ¿O sí?

-no seas tan absurda zanahorias... Solo me pareció que... Necesitaba ayuda...

Nick miro por última vez a la ambulancia donde se llevaban aquella zorra, sintió un poco de desconsuelo al ver que la ambulancia se iba. Pero la realidad era así, ella tenía que ser atendida rápidamente, quizás algún día la vería de nuevo y eso hizo sonreír aquel vulpino...

•°°°•

Habían pasado un par de semanas cuando la vi de nuevo, el destino la llevo hasta a mí otra vez, ella había ido a la estación de ZPD para declarar, yo estaba nervioso al verla de nuevo, sentía que todo a mi alrededor se detenía, quería ir hasta ella, pero era como si mi cuerpo no reaccionara, en la mente deseaba que ella volteara para verme.

Por el creador, ella era hermosa, aunque era de mi especie era diferente, ella era una zorra Ártica muy linda.

-¡WILDE A MI OFICINA!- grito el jefe Bogo, lo cual hizo que maldijera un poco, realmente yo deseaba seguir viendo aquella hembra, pero el deber llamaba, me presente en su oficina, Judy ya estaba ahí, la mire un poco seria, ella no era así

-tengo algo que decirles a ustedes dos, resulta que el lobo al que atraparon pertenece a un grupo delictivo, ya lo envíe al interrogatorio, bien hecho... ahora vuelvan a sus deberes- como siempre dijo de manera seca el Jefe Bogo.

Judy y yo íbamos rumbo a nuestra patrulla cuando sentí que alguien venía hasta donde estaba

-espera, tengo que hablar contigo-

Volteé hasta donde venía aquella voz femenina, dándome cuenta de que era ella, la hermosa Zorra.

-espera oficial, yo quería agradecerle, pero no sé cómo hacerlo-

Me quedé escuchando un rato, me encontraba nervioso al estar frente a ella, su mirada en mí no ayudaba, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules casi parecían zafiros

-aammm tal vez podríamos vernos este fin de semana y salir a tomar algo- acto seguido ella se acarició el cuello, parecía demasiado exaltada –claro, si tú quieres

-¡por supuesto que quiero!... Quiero decir, por supuesto qué si- dije arrepentido por mi forma de actuar, pero ella casi no le tomo importancia ya que esbozó una enorme sonrisa

-muy bien... Podemos vernos en este lugar- saco una hoja y comenzó a escribir una dirección -nos vemos entonces el siguiente sábado a las 12 ¿Le parece bien?-

-por supuesto qué si

Vi como ella se alejaba de mí, yo me dirigía a la salida, una vez lejos lance un grito de emoción, guarde aquel papel en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, me subí lo más pronto a la patrulla, tenía una enorme sonrisa que duraría todo el día

-pareces feliz- dijo mi compañera a quien había contagiado con mi felicidad

-no lo parezco zanahorias, lo soy

Toda la semana estaba más que ansioso por que llegara el fin de semana, realmente deseaba verla de nuevo, cuando por fin fue el dichoso sábado, tome mis mejores prendas, mi vieja y confiable camisa verde y pantalones grises para mi cita.

Salí de mi casa hasta el centro de la cuidad, sentía mi corazón latiendo fuertemente, casi parecía que saltaría de mi pecho y rompería mis huesos junto con algunos órganos. Estaba tan exaltado que no sé qué haría al verla, sin embargo tenía que hacerlo, quería hacerlo.

Llegué al dichoso lugar, estacione mi auto lo más pronto posible, faltaban 10 minutos para las 12, quizás ella se tardaría pero en lugar de eso la vi en la estrada del local

-pensé que llegarías más tarde- dije al verla

-Hola, si viniste-

-bueno ¿Porque no habría de no venir?- dije después de analizar su vestimenta, era algo informal, tenía una blusa de manga corta azul claro con rayas grises, un pantalón azul oscuro, se veía tan linda.

El día paso muy rápido a mi parecer, pero pude conocerla un poco al grado de saber su nombre, se llamaba Skye, un hermoso nombre a mi parecer.

-Skye, yo... me gustaría pedirte que nos veamos de nuevo-

-por supuesto que sí Nick ¿Qué día tienes disponible?-

-el siguiente fin de semana ¿Te parece?-

-me parece perfecto-

Ambos nos despedimos y de nuevo ansiaba con demasiada emoción a que fuera sábado, pasar tiempo con ella eran los mejores momentos de mi vida...

•

Pronto esos días pasaron a ser semanas, esas semanas ambos compartimos amistad, poco en poco conocimos algunos de nuestros gustos, disgustos, nuestras motivaciones... meses que me pase conociéndola a detalle, cada vez más y más me enamoraba de ella. Esos meses se convirtieron en año, un año maravilloso, ese año me arme de valor, con ayuda de Judy logré decirle a Skye que me gustaba, que la quería como mi pareja, pensé que me rechazaría cuando note lo callada que estaba, sin embargo recibí un abrazo por parte de ella.

-Nick tú también me gustas mucho-

Fueron las palabras más dulces que aún recuerdo, aquellas palabras donde mi felicidad no cabía en mí, me sentía el zorro más afortunado, ella correspondía a mis sentimientos

 _"-entonces ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

 _-Claro que si Nick, quiero serlo-"_

A partir de ahí las cosas cambiaron, yo tenía una bella hembra como mi pareja, todo era maravilloso, pero también teníamos nuestros problemas como cualquier emparejamiento, teníamos nuestras altas y bajas, sin embargo nunca me di por vencido y ella tampoco.

Otros 6 meses pasaron, ambos estábamos listos para dar el siguiente paso, quizás era apresurado pero realmente deseaba que ella se mudará conmigo, ella rentaba pero su casera vendería aquel departamento, dándole poco tiempo para desalojar. Aquello hizo enfurecerla y yo como buen samaritano le propuse vivir conmigo, al principio ella se negó, sin embargo sabía que yo era una buena opción, hasta que encontrara un buen sitio en TundraTown, sin embargo el tiempo nos dio buenos motivos para que ella se quedará conmigo, el destino sonreía a mi favor.

Debo confesar que en un principio tenía mis dudas sobre Skye, realmente no sabía lo que era vivir con una hembra que no fuera mi madre, de verdad había olvidado por completo lo que era tener un compañero de vivienda. Al principio si fue un poco exasperante, pero ambos nos acoplamos al pasar de los días, debo decir que: regresar del trabajo y verla era lo mejor de mis días, una experiencia maravillosa, Skye llenaba ese vacío solitario, era tan maravilloso, comer con ella, hacer la limpieza juntos, aunque mi casa no era tan grande para un animal que vivía solo era demasiado, con ella había cosas que no eran tan complicadas, ella realmente llenaba mi vida ahora, cosas tan simples como mirar una película o escuchar música eran momentos inigualables, incluso mirar las estrellas eran uno de los pocos placeres que tenía con ella, Skye había llegado para mejorar mi mundo, había llegado para ser de mí el zorro más afortunado...

•••

Un par de meses pasaron las cosas mejoraban con ella, nuestra relación pronto paso al siguiente nivel, ambos teníamos planes para casarnos, sentía que ella era la indicada, realmente deseaba que ella fuera mi pareja de por vida, pero las cosas no son como uno lo planean...

Era una tarde, teníamos cerca de 3 años de habernos conocido, en un par de días se cumplirían año y medio de que ella se mudara. Estaba sentada en la silla de mi comedor, yo apenas llegaba del trabajo cuando la vi, sentada, pensativa, mirando preocupada la taza donde ella bebía ¿Café? No, esta vez era un té, me acerque mejor para verla y descubrir que tenía.

 _-Skye ¿Estas bien?_

 _Ella no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que había hablado_

 _-Skye ¿Que sucede?- me acerque lo mejor que podía, verla así me preocupaba._

Paso un rato y ella me miró, sentía que tenía dudas, la sentía _pensativa_

 _-Nick, yo... No sé cómo decirlo pero..._

 _-pero...- dije al verla sumamente preocupada_

 _-quiero decirte que yo... Nick..._

 _-que quieres decirme-_ mi tono de voz sonaba un poco molesto, realmente empezaba a perder la paciencia _-suéltalo Skye_

 _-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!_

Eso me helo por completo, al principio trataba de analizar lo que me había dicho ¿Realmente lo era?

 _-Skye... Eso... Es_

Ella me mostró una prueba que tenía guardada, cuyo resultado era positivo, realmente ella estaba esperando un hijo y no cualquiera uno mío, sentía como poco a poco la felicidad venía a mí, sin dudarlo la abrace dejándola con dudas

 _-Skye está la mejor noticia de todas_

 _-pensé que tal vez tú... Te molestaría saberlo-_ dijo llorando -tenía miedo de decírtelo

- _Skye, cariño ¿Cómo pudiste pensarlo? Esta es la mejor noticia que eh recibido_ \- después de eso besé su frente y la seguí abrazando, ella escondió su cara en mi pecho, note como algunas lágrimas salían

 _-Espero que esas lágrimas sean de felicidad_

 _-lo son, es solo que... Me siento nerviosa, no sé cómo lidiar con esto_

 _-lo haremos bien, seremos los mejores padres_

A partir de ese día, la relación que teníamos se hizo muy fuerte, ambos teníamos algo porque luchar, claro, el secreto no quedo guardado, Judy se enteró una semana después que yo, recuerdo la cara de felicidad de aquella coneja.

 _-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!- dijo ella -¿Serás padre? Nick... Eso es maravilloso_

 _-Skye y yo estamos en una buena etapa_

 _-Estoy tan feliz por ti, eres un zorro afortunado_

Judy no paraba de dar pequeños saltos, realmente estábamos rodeados por demasiada felicidad, pero el destino tenía algo planeado, algo que nos dejaría en un estado crítico, principalmente a mí.

Dos meses y medio fue el tiempo que duró la gestación de nuestra cría, así es una cría, pero eso no nos importara del todo, amaríamos nuestro primer hijo y el tiempo había llegado, era de noche ambos estábamos listos para dormir, cuando ella comenzó con los labores de parto, estaba acostada en la cama, note como se tocaba el vientre, comenzó a hacer sonidos extraños mire como jadeaba. Estaba completamente nervioso cuando la mire en ese estado

-¡YA ES HORA!- dijo ella con muecas de dolor.

Actúe lo más rápido posible, tome una pequeña maleta donde Skye había guardado lo necesario para cuando diera a luz, mi chamarra café y un suéter para ella, con cuidado la ayude a bajar las escaleras, al igual que la ayude a subir a mi carro. Eran al rededor las 10 de la noche cuando salimos de casa, estaba completamente exaltado, el verla acongojada me tenía con los nervios de punta, sinceramente me importaba un bledo si me ganaba unas cuantas multas, conducía lo más veloz hasta el hospital, podría decir que incluso me pase varios altos pero el tiempo era vital, Skye estaba en labor de parto

Llegamos y lo primero que hice fue gritar como histérico pidiendo algún doctor para ella, ni siquiera me importó dejar mi carro en aquella área para discapacitados, solo tenía en mente cuidarla y no dejar que nada malo le pasará. Un médico lince que vio el estado de Skye mando a pedir una camilla, entre un dos enfermeras impalas subieron a mi pobre chica quien daba gritos de dolor, verla así me golpeaba el alma, pero pronto ese dolor acabaría una vez que ella diera a luz.

La llevaban lo más rápido posible al área de maternidad, yo iba a lado de ella

-tranquila linda...- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Nick... Duele mucho... ¡NO ME DEJES!

Ella lanzó un grito de desesperación, al llegar una de las enfermeras me pidió que me cambiara la ropa, me entrego una especie de bata verde al igual que un gorro, me lo puse lo más rápido que pude, entre a la habitación de ella, las enfermeras le habían quitado su ropa y puesto una bata, me acerque a ella, quien estaba haciendo los ejercicios que aquellas dos Impalas hacían

-tranquila, tiene que relajarse

Entro un médico jaguar junto con una enfermera tejón, ambos se colocaron en la parte inferior de la cama, sacaron los instrumentos para el parto, al verlos no pude evitar bajar las orejas, sin embargo ella me necesitaba sin miedo.

-vas a estar bien linda- le dije al verla

-enfermera preparen a la paciente, ya es hora

-no me dejes...- dijo ella casi en un susurro

-no lo haré, estaré aquí contigo para recibir a nuestro cachorro

Aquellos minutos que ella daba a luz me parecieron eternos, el verla sentir dolor me rompía el alma, ella me apretaba con su pata derecha mi muñeca, mientras yo solo acariciaba su cabeza con la otra...

-vamos empuje una vez más- decía aquel médico

-una vez más preciosa- le dijo ahora una de las enfermeras

-ya casi... Lo tengo-

Finalmente todo quedó en silencio, ella me veía mientras jadeaba, yo la miraba sonriendo, el llanto de nuestra cría se escuchaba resonando en toda la habitación

-Felicidades tienen una hermosa niña

-tenemos una hermosa niña- con cuidado el médico nos mostró a nuestra pequeña, Skye me tomaba de la pata aún, pero pronto sentí como su agarre se iba debilitando, note como su mirada se iba apagando al igual que su respiración

-¿Skye?... ¡Skye!...

Al verla la enfermera rápidamente tomo el pulso de ella

-doctor, está perdiendo su pulso... Se está debilitando-

-no, no, no... Tienen que salvarla, linda... ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Resiste!

No tardó mucho en que me sacarán del cuarto donde ella estaba

-por favor... ¡SALVEN A SKYE!

•••

El destino es caprichoso, te da la mejor vida para después arrebatarte lo que más quieres y usarlo en tu contra, así como me dio a Skye, me la quito, había muerto esa misma noche que me había dado a nuestra hija, yo quedé destrozado cuando salió el médico a darme la terrible noticia.

-lo siento sr. Wilde, pero no pudimos hacer nada para salvarla, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil-

Quería que fuera una estúpida y cruel broma, quería que fuera una pesadilla, no aceptaba la verdad, mi Skye había muerto...

Las lágrimas no tardaron, estaba muerto de miedo, no podía ser verdad, sin embargo lo era, no soporte mucho, entre al cuarto donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de mi amada, me acerque hasta quedar con ella, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, la abrace sin apartar mi cabeza deje que el llanto se apoderará de mí

-Skye, no... No te vayas... No me dejes, por favor no me dejes...

Sabía que era inútilmente, ella no despertaría, pero seguía perdido, cegado

-No puedes irte... Linda... No te vayas... Por favor...

Mis suplicas no serían escuchadas, ya no más.

-Sr Wilde, necesito que se aparte de ella, la enviaran a la morgue... Lo siento mucho

Voltee a ver con rabia a la pobre tejón

-no se la lleven... ¡NO ME LA QUITEN!

-por favor sr. Wilde, debemos proceder

-¡NO SE LA PUEDEN LLEVAR! ¡SKYE DESPIERTA!

Sentí como mi cuerpo era apartado de ella, habían llegado los de seguridad para apartarme del cuerpo marchito de ella, miré como un par de osos se la llevaban, trataba de moverme pero era inútil me sostenía un guardia de seguridad, no podía creerlo, ella había muerto.

Skye se había ido, llevándose con ella toda mi vida, mi felicidad, mi bienestar, mi alegría, se llevó todo lo que era valioso para mí.

Al día siguiente no fui al trabajo, ni siquiera me reporté, a la única que le preocupo fue a Judy, quien me llamó pasando las 10 am, no quise hablar de lo sucedido por teléfono, así que la cité en el hospital, llegó al cabo de una hora, junto con Jack, su pareja.

-Nick ¿Que sucedió? Porque tú y Skye no me contestan-

-Skye dio a luz- dije con un tono apagado -tenemos una hija-

Judy estaba a punto de sonreír sin embargo su sonrisa fue borrada

-Ella murió- solté de golpe

-¿Que?-

No pude evitar abrazarla y esconder la cabeza en su pecho, realmente estaba destrozado por dentro

-Nick... Lo lamentamos mucho- ella no hizo otra cosa más que abrazarme

-Iré por un par de cafés, seguramente que no has podido dormir

Quería golpear a la liebre, era obvio que no, pero Judy solo asintió con la cabeza, se sentó a mi lado, trató de consolarme

-Nick... ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

-No tenía cabeza para eso...-

-¿Podría ver a tu hija?-

Como pude lleve a Judy al pabellón de recién nacidos, había varias cunas, con bebés de especies diferentes, con la mirada melancólica señale la cuna donde estaba ella. Era la única zorrita, tenía el pelaje de un anaranjado claro, en la puntas de sus orejas había una pequeña mancha café, estaba dormida tan plácidamente que eso causo mucha ternura a Judy

-es hermosa Nick-

Yo no dije ninguna palabra, realmente no quería permanecer mucho tiempo ahí, comencé a caminar para volver donde ella me encuentro. Judy comenzó a seguirme

-lo siento mucho- fue todo lo que dijo

-Ya no importa, ella se fue y nada me la devolverá

Vi que Jack ya había llegado, traía tres cafés al igual que una bolsa de galletas, se acercó hasta donde estábamos, me entrego uno al igual que a la coneja

-Lamento mucho tu perdida Wilde- dijo la libre -si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar...

-podemos- le corrigió mi amiga -si hay algo en lo que te podamos ayudar, solo pídelo compañero

-gracias... Zanahorias

No tenía ganas de moverme hasta que me entregaran el cuerpo de Skye, por suerte Jack me ayudó a buscar una funeraria, Judy abogó por mí con el jefe Bogo, me dio cinco días de luto. Realmente no podía creerlo, no pensé estar en esta situación.

La tarde llegó al fin, me habían entregado a mi hija, ya iba rumbo al funeral de mi amada, tuve suerte de que Judy me trajera ropa de mi hogar, logré cambiarme en el hospital, una parte de mí no quería ir, porque sabía que eso me mataría lentamente, pero tenía que despedirme de ella, me negaba completamente a creer que este es el final, que así terminaba nuestro amor, pero la realidad era asi, ya nada me devolvería a Skye.

Jack me mandó la dirección, estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, tarde demasiado en llegar, pero realmente una parte de mí no siquiera quería estar ahí.

Pude ver que era un lugar demasiado grande, dándole un aspecto muy sombrío, melancólico y deplorable

 ** _"El nacimiento y la muerte no son dos estados distintos, sino dos aspectos del mismo estado"_**

Leí aquella frase en la entrada de aquel lugar, estaba a punto de entrar pero fui detenido por un viejo cordero.

-no pensarás entrar a ese lugar con tu pequeño ¿O sí?

-no tengo donde dejarla

-zorro idiota, ese lugar es un nido de enfermedades para alguien tan pequeño, busca a alguien de confianza y dile que la cuide

Maldije un poco, tenía tanto en la mente que me había olvidado buscar un lugar para que cuidara a la pequeña, aunque debía admitir que él viejo cordero tenía razón, no podía entrar con ella, tenía horas de nacida, ese lugar la llenaría de enfermedades, decidí esperar a Judy tal vez ella podría cuidarla o en encontrar un lugar donde pudiera dejarla, como si mis plegarias fueras escuchadas por primera vez en el día, vi llegar a la coneja junto con la liebre, ella corrió hasta mi lugar.

-¿Porque no estás adentro?

Yo le señale al pequeño bulto que estaba cargando

-¿No tienes con quien dejarla cierto?

Negué únicamente

-Nick, entra yo me quedaré con ella- está vez fue Jack quien se ofreció

-gracias Savage...

Con cuidado le dejé a mi pequeña, entramos los dos a la funeraria, el lugar era enorme, tenía salas distintas, al igual que dos capillas, contaba con servicios de crematorios al igual que un pequeño cementerio en el jardín trasero.

 ** _"El acto de morir es también uno de los actos de la vida"_**

Eso estaba escrito en la entrada de la sala de velación, no me fijé en lo demás porque vi el ataúd de ella al frente, sentí como la tristeza y el dolor se apoderaba de mí, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, con gran pesadez me dirigí a ella, todo parecía que se caería encima, para mí ya nada tenía sentido alguno, perdí algo que amaba, enfrentar la realidad sería algo demasiado difícil.

-querida... Desearía que las cosas no hubieran acabado así

Su cuerpo sin vida reposando en aquella caja me daba impotencia de no poderla salvarla.

-Nick- sentí una pata pequeña -lamento mucho la perdida- conocía esa voz, era mi viejo amigo Finnick

-¿Cómo?...-

-ella me lo dijo- dijo señalando a Judy

-sentía que no debías estar solo en estos momentos, así que di aviso a todos los que te apreciamos-

Al cabo de un rato llegaron mis compañeros de la ZPD, todos se acercaban para darme las condolencias y mostrarme su compasión y dolor, incluso él Jefe Bogo mostró empatía hacia a mí.

-oye Nick, no quisiera molestarte pero... Supongo que esa es la familia de Skye- me dijo esta vez uno de mis compañeros.

No había visto que su familia había llegado, puede notar como sus miradas se clavaban en mí, era una familia de 5 integrantes, todos eran zorros árticos, quienes desde un principio no les agrade, ellos seguramente pensarían que yo seguramente la había matado, podía sentir la mirada de odio de cada uno de ellos. El ambiente no era precisamente agradable ahora se sentía más incómodo y pesado, sentía como si en cualquier momento ellos se me aventarían encima.

-¿Que sucede?

-Zanahorias... Su familia está aquí, cuando Skye se fue a vivir conmigo, a ellos no les pareció apropiado, ellos no me querían del todo y ahora ellos deben odiarme

Note como Judy volteo a verlos, tomo mi pata, incluso ella sintió el cambio del ambiente

-tranquilo Nick

Los esfuerzos de mi amiga por mantenerme calmado eran en vano, el dolor de perderla se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, nada me ayudaba, sin ella, las cosas serían muy diferentes, ella se había vuelto mi mundo, su partida sería un enorme vacío difícil de superar.

La ceremonia fúnebre dio comienzo, no pude prestar mucha atención, me sentía demasiado decaído, solo miraba aquel ataúd, donde mi amada pasaría la eternidad, es tan injusto ¿Porque? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? Todos los planes que teníamos ambos, se habían esfumado desde que ella cerró los ojos para siempre, ya nada tenía mucho sentido ahora, sin ella las cosas realmente serían diferentes, la soledad volvería, tenía miedo de lo que me depararía ahora.

Dio fin la ceremonia, no sé en qué momento acabo, pero si note como cada uno de los presentes se acercaban al ataúd de mi Skye, su familia eran los primeros, su hermano mayor no soporto el dolor, su llanto se hizo presente, su madre en cambio solo daba una mirada sería, no mostró ninguna emoción alguna, su padre pude notar como la melancolía se apoderaba de él, sus otros dos hermanos solo detonaban tristeza.

Los demás animales fueron a despedirse de ella, antes de que llevarán su cuerpo hasta aquel hoyo, hasta aquella maldita tumba donde ella estaría ¿Porque tiene que terminar así? ¿Por qué las cosas buenas terminan de esta manera? No era justo, lamentablemente la vida no es justa, es solo una caprichosa dama que hace de cada uno lo que quiere, te da los golpes más bajos y viles. Mi vida se había hecho una asquerosa jugarreta de alguien, se reía de mi dolor de eso estaba seguro.

Ahora mi tortura comienza, perder a un amor para la eternidad es el peor castigo que la vida te pueda dar, no sé a qué deidad moleste pero me gustaría saber por qué me castiga de esta manera ¿Por qué yo? Eso es algo que siempre me preguntaré, la muerte de mi amada me traerá malos recuerdos y un muy mal estado, solo espero no tocar fondo, solo espero no cometer idioteces, tenía que buscar la manera de ser fuerte, o al menos intentarlo.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Eh aquí la primera parte de Lullaby, como lo dije arriba esta obra no es mía, su dueña es Dunk Mell, pero lamentablemente ella ya no esta con nosotros, tengo autorizado seguir escribiendo la historia y terminarla. ire subiendo los capítulos con forme pase la semana**


End file.
